1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to card games and, more particularly, to a matching card game necessitating quick card indicia recognition and speed of player play.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of card games are played throughout the world. Trick-taking type card games are enjoyed by many in view of their uncomplicated rules or need to have a certain level of skill in order to have a realistic chance of winning. Trick-taking card games generally involve players having the same number of cards and one of the players plays the first card in response to a trick card or face-up card. There are frequently restrictions on which cards a player is permitted to play to a trick and such restrictions commonly depend on the card first played to the trick, and may depend on cards subsequently played. The game generally continues one after another while players' hands get smaller and smaller. However, many of the historically common trick-taking card games have failed to incorporate variety-type cards within rules of play affording players to quickly dispose of their cards while technically doing so out-of-turn. In addition, these common trick-taking card games have failed to combine an additional round of play requiring a round winner to roll a die to obtain certain combinations of letters or symbols in order to become the ultimate game winner.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a matching card game by which a player is required to react to card indicia with speed and keen sensitivity in order to facilitate speedy disposal of one's cards through the use of variety cards. The development of the matching card game fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various card games and methods of play therefor:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,483 B1, issued in the name of Bucan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,460, issued in the name of Hess; U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,235 B1, issued in the name of Vancura et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,909, issued in the name of Chilese; U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,568, issued in the name of Hachquet; U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,430, issued in the name of Aramapakul et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,284 B2, issued in the name of Webb.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a matching card game which requires each player to react to card indicia with speed and keen sensitivity in order to facilitate speedy disposal of one's cards.